Percy y Paulette
by Cintriux
Summary: — ¡Te lo dije! ¡¿Verdad que Percy y Pierre son perfectos el uno para el otro!— Exclamo tomándola por los hombros con euforia que emanaba por cada parte de su forma física, en este punto Lapis tenía que decirle la verdad, si algo había aprendido de Steven era que en una amistad no se debe mentir. —No… no creo que sean perfectos el uno para el otro. (Lapidot)
**¡Amantes del Lapidot! Les traigo un pequeño regalo como ofrenda para esta pareja que adoro con cada parte de mi ser.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Peridot y Lapislázuli compartían el granero como compañeras, al principio la gema técnica hacia todo lo posible para conseguir el perdón de la gema del océano, esta poco a poco fue perdonándola a pesar de que la trato como una prisionera en la nave y dejarla a su suerte atrapada en una fusión inestable, tenía toda la razón para estar enojada. Hasta que finalmente Peridot demostró que había cambiado para bien. Ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mostrándole todo lo que Steven le había enseñado en el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando en el taladro, desde los insectos que observaba, hasta el libro de chistes que había encontrado. Lapis no entendía la mayor parte de los chistes y mucho menos Peridot, pero apreciaba las atenciones que le estaba dando. Algunas veces no entendía el comportamiento de las otras gemas cuando ellas dos estaban juntas, Garnet sonreía dándoles el pulgar arriba, Perla solo las observaba detenidamente mientras que Amatista solo bromeaba, Steven era el único que las veía con estrellas en los ojos ya que él era el que había querido desde un principio que fueran amigas. Era la novena rotación de la Tierra desde que Lapislázuli estaba viviendo en el granero así que era el momento perfecto que Peridot había estado esperando, aclarándose la garganta ella finalmente dijo las palabras que tanto anhelaba decir.

—Lázuli, creo que es el momento para que te muestre una de las mejores, más épicas y perfectas grabaciones de entretenimiento que Steven ve en ese cubo de proyección de imagen. — Comento de manera seria y con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, como si se tratara de una importante misión que debía ser resuelta lo antes posible, Lapis solo se dedicó a observar con intriga como la gema más pequeña la tomaba de la muñeca para que se sentara en el sofá, de manera veloz se dirigió a encender el cubo de proyección de imagen como ella lo llamaba, en este apareció el título del programa en grande: ''Camp Pining Hearts. '' La gema más alta vio de manera aburrida el título del programa mientras que Peridot se sentaba a la par suya. Lo único entretenido al principio fue ver a Peridot, una gema seria, siendo tan expresiva por algo que Lapis consideraba completamente ridículo. Debía admitir que la trama era algo interesante, para ser el primer capítulo había estado bien. — ¿Qué te pareció? — Pregunto la pequeña gema, con los ojos verdes brillando como si fueran diamantes.

—Estuvo bien…—contesto con voz plana.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡¿Verdad que Percy y Pierre son perfectos el uno para el otro?!— Exclamo tomándola por los hombros con euforia que emanaba por cada parte de su forma física, en este punto; Lapis tenía que decirle la verdad, si algo había aprendido de Steven era que en una amistad no se debe mentir.

—No… no creo que sean perfectos el uno para el otro. — Respondió de la manera más sincera sin esperar la reacción que estas palabras provocarían en Peridot.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!— Grito soltando su agarre. —No solo lo digo porque ambos son del equipo Amarillo, también lo digo porque Pierre es brutal, imaginas el enorme potencial que tendrían si ellos se volvieran la pareja principal de las grabaciones de entretenimiento, no solo acabarían con los demás equipos ¡Si no que destruirían todo el campamento! ¡La victoria seria del equipo Amarillo!— Siguió gritando mientras le mostraba todas sus anotaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa con Paulette? Obviamente Percy siente atracción por ella. — Contesto la gema del océano encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! — Escupió con veneno en su voz la gema técnica mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Se más que tú. — Respondió de igual manera Lapis.

—Sí, claro. — Dijo con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos. —Explica tus razones por las cuales Percy y Paulette deben estar juntos. — Termino de decir el nombre de Paulette con desprecio.

— ¡Bien!— Contesto la más alta poniéndose de pie en frente de Peridot. — ¿Has visto la forma en que Percy ve a Paulette?— Pregunto mientras que la más baja asentía con la cabeza. — Es la misma forma en la que tú me ves. —Continúo diciendo Lapis con suficiencia colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Expreso con confusión.

—Ya sabes… la mirada. — Siguió diciendo mientras que Peridot solo la veía como si no estuviera entendiendo ni una sola palabra, Lapis solo se dedicó a rodar los ojos tratando de explicarle. —Esa mirada atontada que me das y la de preocupación cuando extraño a Planeta Hogar. Ohhh... y cómo olvidar cuando me ves como si fuera la gema más poderosa, incluso más poderosa que las Diamante. — Finalizo con una sonrisa al ver como las mejillas de la gema más pequeña se tornaban a un color celeste.

— ¡Yo no hago tal cosa!— La interrumpió cubriendo su rostro entre sus piernas mientras las abrazaba, obviamente siendo presa de la vergüenza.

— ¿Y qué pasa cuando Percy le regala el brazalete de la amistad a Paulette?— Pregunto Lapis caminando de un lado a otro. —No sé tú, pero eso me recordó cuando grabaste uno de esos mensajes de voz para dármelo como regalo. — Continúo, acercándose un poco más.

— ¡Hey! Eso fue porque Steven me dijo que los regalos se les dan a los amigos para que se sientan bien. — Se defendió con nerviosismo Peridot tratando de ocultar el leve rubor en su rostro.

—Y cómo olvidar la parte en donde Percy, siendo el mejor nadador, se lanza a lo más profundo del lago para recuperar el brazalete de la amistad de Paulette. — Siguió atacándola con argumentos a la gema más pequeña. — Es como cuando yo te protegí de esa nave de Planeta Hogar. — dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que Peridot la escuchara.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso?— Cuestiono; alzando una ceja, tratando de sostener la mirada con esos hermosos orbes en los que podía hundirse si se descuidaba.

—A que Paulette y Percy son perfectos el uno para el otro. — Contesto peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la gema técnica, en este momento Peridot no podía pensar en una forma ingeniosa de defender a su pareja favorita. —Además, Percy es del equipo Amarillo. — Continuo diciendo; dirigiendo su mirada hacia la insignia del Diamante Amarillo que la gema frente a ella tenía en su uniforme, mientras que la otra la seguía. —Y Paulette pertenece al equipo Azul. — Finalizo, causando que Peridot observara la insignia de Diamante Azul en su uniforme, aprovechando el momento Lapis le planto un delicado beso en la gema incrustada en la frente del técnico.

— ¡Oye!— Murmuro Peridot con fastidio y con el ceño fruncido. —Si vas jugar a que somos Percy y Paulette… ¡Al menos hazlo bien!— Termino de decir mientras enredaba sus brazos en el delgado cuello de la gema más alta, tirando de ella, para finalmente acabar con la pequeña distancia que había entre sus labios.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, no sé si lograron descubrir el mensaje secreto de Log Date. Lo que decía era que lo del brazalete de la amistad de Paulette, eso creo que era una metáfora que se puede interpretar de varias formas, y la verdad es que yo junto a mis más locas fantasías quería interpretarlo de esa forma.**

 **Si les gusto este one-shot dejen un comentario, posiblemente haga más one-shots para diferentes parejas.**

 **Ohhh… y también quería informarles (a los que estén interesados de pasar un buen rato) de participar en un foro de Steven Universe en Español.**


End file.
